In Artemis We Trust
by NanoDrone
Summary: What would happen if in the third book a new character came in? What if he had special talents? What will he do to protect Olympus or will we not protect it at all? It will all be told in due First story and first
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

A boy woke up in the woods. He had no memory except his own name.

"Blake," he whispered to himself. He walked through the woods for what seemed like hours, but he would discover it was only minutes in his life. He smelled a disgusting smell coming from behind him.

He was about to turn around when he heard a bark. Something in the back of his mind told him to run. As he ran he noticed that he was picking up speed at amazing rates.

Then everything went wrong. As he ran he tripped over a root of a tree. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was his eyes shining bright gold…

**~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~**

A Hunter of Artemis was doing her daily patrol when she noticed something unusual: an area covered in golden dust. She curiously peered at the clearing, and she let out a small gasp as she saw a tall boy unconsciousness.

The light of the full moon made his pale skin glow. His hair that was such a dark brown that it could easily mistaken for a rich raven shade, contrasted in a shocking, but somehow handsome way. His snug black shirt had a rip down it, and where there should have been a gory wound was just a faint white line that faded in front of the Hunter's astonished eyes.

She lightly bit her lip in worry, before a determined look came into her eyes. She nodded to herself once, before cautiously walking to the boy who must have been only fifteen. She squared herself as she rearranged her bow and quiver, and she reached down to the teen. She picked him up with a grunt and swung him over her shoulder.

She stumbled under his weight as she headed in the direction of the camp. When she finally made it to the camp she gently propped him up against a tree trunk, and hesitated before walking into the camp.

She was totally screwed. Lady Artemis was going murder her - or worse: turn her into a guy.

She walked through the camp, knowing that she looked like someone about to walk the plank.

_Well this day is going to be fine and dandy,_ she sarcastically thought to herself.

The Hunter sighed as she slowly stepped into Artemis's tent. She tried not to fidget as the goddess walked up to her.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Artemis laughed, showing her pearly teeth. The goddess moved her auburn curls out from her face as she gave her Hunter an amused look. The beautiful goddess finally noticed her grave face. "Sarah?"

"Uh... er... Lady Artemis... we've got a little bit of a problem..." Sarah trailed off, avoiding looking at her leaders silvery eyes.

"What is it?" Artemis asked concerned, fingering her dagger that was at her hip as if getting ready to fight a threat to her camp.

Sarah nervously bit her lip, ready to attempt to bolt from an angry goddess. "I - er... I found a boy in the woods -"

"Wait!" Artemis cut in with a deathly calm expression. "Are you trying to tell me that you have betrayed me and fallen in love?" The goddesses eyes flashed angrily.

"NO! No, Lady Artemis! He was injured! He's sitting outside of camp unconscious. I believe that he is a half-blood."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. Her eye twitched, as she took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay," Artemis finally said. "I will help this _boy,_" she spat, "but only because I cannot afford to get on any more gods bad sides." Artemis paused for a second. "It better not be another of Poseidon's brats," she muttered under her breath.

Sarah released a breath that she did not even know that she was holding.

**~~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~~**

The boy woke in an infirmary. He blearily looked around the infirmary as he tried to figure out where he was. He managed to sit up, and he searched through his mind for the last thing he remembered.

He fell back on the bed with a thump as he remembered. Great. Some kind of demon-dog had attacked him, and he had been a clumsy idiot and had fallen over a root of all things!

Blake groaned to himself. _  
_

"Seems the new kid is awake," a girl sneered.

Blake forced himself to open his eyes and saw a tall girl leaning in the doorway. Her brown eyes had an amused glint in them, and she blew a strand of her brown hair from her face.

"Where am I?" Blake asked, ignoring her rudeness.

"Camp Half-blood, newbie," the girl grinned.

"That nick-name is rather rude," Blake retorted, his mind on the new information. _Camp Half-blood? Why does that sound familiar? _he thought confused.

"You'll get used to it." The girl smirked. "What's your name anyway?"

"Blake," he answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Clarisse, Daughter of Ares," she said smugly.

"Ares?" Blake asked, his head tilting to the side thoughtfully. "Isn't Ares that Greek god dude? The God of War?"

"That's my dad," Clarisse grinned.

"But Greek mythology is, you know, not real," Blake said confused.

Clarisse suddenly frowned. Comprehension flooded over her face. "Oh... you really are a newbie, then."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked frustratingly. He really did not like being confused, even though it seemed like he was going to have to get used to it quickly.

"Just a second," she waved his question off. She peered around the doorway. "Hey, Chiron! Come 'ere!"

"Coming!" a man's voice yelled, and Blake heard the strangest noise on the wood outside the infirmary - were those hoofs?

The man - Chiron - poked his head around Clarisse, and Blake idly wondered why he was wearing armor over his bare chest.

"You're awake!" Chiron grinned, walking through the doorway. Blake tried not to stare - he really did - but his eyes bulged as he saw the the man was a horse from waist down. Chiron noticed his flabbergasted expresssion. "Oh, you don't know do you?"

Blake numbly shook his head.

"Okay, basically one of your parents is one of the Olympian god - otherwise you wouldn't have gotten through the camp boundaries. Monsters will try to hunt you down and kill you - now don't give me that look! You're safe here. They can't get through the boundaries."

Blake slowly responded, "So you're telling me that Greek mythology is real, I'm half-god, and monsters are going to try and kill me for the rest of my life."

Chiron beamed. "You're catching on fast! Now we just need to get you moved into Hermes's cabin since we are unsure of who your godly parent is."

As soon as he finished his sentence a huge burst of flame lit up the infirmary. Where the building should of had scorch marks and possibly fire, there was nothing but a girl who looked to be about eight years old.

"No," the girl demanded with a voice that dripped power and authority. "He shall have his own cabin. Hermes's boys will corrupt him otherwise."

"Uh - uh, of course, L-lady Hestia," Chiron stuttered, looking at the goddess with a look of utmost confusion on his face.

The goddess just gave a childish grin before disappearing in another blast of flame.

Chrion just stuttered as he looked at the place where Hestia had been just a second before.

"Chiron!" a boy yelled, running in. "A pitch black cabin just appeared out of no where beside the Ares cabin!"

Clarisse grinned. "Well, it seems I have a new neighbor!"

Chiron finally stopped stuttering. "Um, Clarisse will be your guide then...?" the half-horse said faintly.

**AN:**

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. I already have most of it laid out in my mind. If I do need help I will make sure to say so. I hope all of you guys and girls like it very much so far. I hope none of you guys hated this chapter and expect more soon. I do plan to make several sequels to this story. Hope you have all enjoyed and see ya some other time. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It seems I was rather lucky that my sister seems to be freaking amazing and is a good writer. Seriously, I don't think that I've ever met anyone that can actually write a half-decent fight scene – except her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Well, I guess we need to go check out my new cabin," said Blake with an amused grin as he watched the centaur trying to come to terms with what he had just seen.

"Yeah, I guess we do. I hope that cabin didn't crush any campers…" said Clarisse not sounding all that worried. "C'mon, let's go!"

As they walked outside they saw just what the boy was talking about. A black cabin that looked like it could go to par with Zeus' cabin. It was two stories high and flames were coming off of the dark stone, but nothing was burning because of it.

"I hope that doesn't catch our cabin on fire… or you won't have a very good life," said Clarisse with a hint of amusement in her voice.

As they walked towards the cabin they noticed a lot of the campers started surrounding it trying to get inside. As they walked up to it many of the campers looked at them surprised.

"How did you get so close to it? There is some kind of invisible shield around it," said a random camper with a look of amazement and envy.

"Must be because it's my cabin?" said Blake when a rather noticeable smile as the boy looked at him in shock.

"T-This is your cabin?!" the camper said with a look of surprise and anger.

"Oh, why don't you just shut up, Jackson?" said Clarisse with a smug look at the boy's reaction.

"Why can't you just call me Percy? It is very annoying to be called by your last name all the time" said Percy with an audible annoyance and exasperation in his voice.

"Will you two stop fighting so I can check out my cabin? I would really prefer it if neither of you got hurt fighting over childish and unnecessary things," said Blake getting highly annoyed at the two acting like four year olds fighting over why the sky was blue.

"Fine," said Clarisse and Percy simultaneously surprising all the campers because their fights usually didn't end so abruptly without any threats to destroy the other.

As they walked into the cabin they gaped in awe. The cabin had silver chandeliers that had flickering blue flames. There were several bunk beds that had sheets that looked like they were woven from the richest silk. The thing that was acquiring the most impressed looks was the weapons that were proudly displayed on the wall.

"You have your own freaking arsenal…" said Clarisse with her mouth hanging open.

"Now maybe I can actually get something done without getting attacked," said Blake still looking at all the swords, daggers, battle axes, and perfectly crafted bows.

"You should pick one to become your main weapon," said Clarisse in a quiet voice when she ran into a pitch black hand-and-a-half sword.

"That one looks really cool," said Blake as he picked it up by the jeweled hilt. Once his hand wrapped around the blade, black flames sprouted around the sword, gently licking the dark metal.

He dropped the sword in shock and the flames immediately went out. They looked at the sword and found the words _Ignis Lues_engraved into the blade in handsome silver calligraphy.

"Fire's Bane," whispered Clarisse trying to piece together what had happened when her friend had picked the sword up.

"I think I know what sword I am choosing now," said Blake with a very noticeable smirk as he looked at Clarisse. The girl's eye twitched. Blake looked at her amusedly. "Yes, Clarisse?"

"You're on my team for capture the flag!" Clarisse stated as she looked at the much overpowered sword. She muttered under her breath, "There is no way that Jackson would ever let me live it down if I lost to his team. Again."

"Sure. Whatever that is," said Blake as Clarisse beamed, seeming to light up the whole cabin.

"Well now since you have a blade…. You need to train in the arena," she commented, wondering if Percy was training there.

"Okay, let's go train wherever we go to do that," said Blake, wondering what the arena would look like.

Blake grabbed his sword with a piece of cloth not wanting it to set on fire as they walked down to an arena-style building. As they got there they almost immediately saw Percy.

"Ahhh… The new guy… Blake isn't it? Would you like to spar?" asked Percy, thinking of how easy a battle with a newbie would be.

"I wouldn't figh –" said Clarisse as she was interrupted by Blake who quickly cut her off.

"Sure, I will fight you," said Blake earning very many worried glances at his direction.

"I can't watch this!" Clarisse groaned, turning away. As she left she called over her shoulder, "I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back later. Please try not to kill each other!"

"Ok, you can use that ugly sword and I will use this sparring sword since you are new to this stuff," said Percy, ignoring Clarisse as he looked at Blake's sword.

"I think I will just use the same kind of sword as you but will use this as backup if something happens," said Blake pointing at his sword.

"Very well, whatever you want to do," said Percy just wanting to fight already.

Both of them walked out into the arena holding the bronze swords used for sparring. They shook hands and proceeded to go to different sides of the arena. Percy held up three fingers and put each one down slowly. Then Percy ran straight at Blake letting out a war-cry as he lifted his sword.

Blake instinctively parried the swing that Percy sent at him with his sword, giving him enough time to kick Percy in the leg. Percy grunted and then skillfully swung the sword at Blake's rib cage.

Blake dodged the attack and used all his strength to swing towards Percy. Percy and Blake's blades met and a loud screech echoed around the arena as bright orange sparks flew from the touching blades. A deafening snap soon followed as a large crack ran through each of their swords.

The two teenagers stared blankly at the swords as they both continued to crack. Both swords then fell apart under their frozen hands.

Blake blinked at the hilt of the sword, wanting to know what in the name of Hades had happened. He did not even notice that Percy had dropped his own sword fragment.

Blake only looked up when several people yelled his name, and he looked up to see Percy uncap a pen with a smug expression. Blake blinked at him. _What was a pen going to do?_

_Oh, it's going to do that,_ Blake realized with a grimace as the pen grew and turned into a wicked looking bronze sword.

Blake rushed to unsheathe _Ignis Lues, _not bothering to use a cloth. He stood in a battle-stance, and Percy had a brief look of hesitation as he saw the black flames running up and down the sword.

"That's so not fair," Percy said, taking a step back as the sword heated up. He did not want to be burned.

"Think of it this way – At least we aren't fighting to the death," said Blake becoming quite confident he could win the spar.

Blake took advantage of Percy's hesitation by swinging his sword in a graceful slash at the boy's shoulder. Percy quickly raised his own sword in a parry, and pushed against the sword's weight.

Blake regained his balance as the other boy's push knocked him away.

Percy immediately went for a final strike, but Blake used as much strength as he could to hit the sword sideways. Percy's sword clattered out of his hand, and before the boy could regain his sword and composure, Blake reacted.

Even Blake did not understand why he did it, but he instinctively ducked under Percy's arm, jutting his elbow out as he stood back up straight. Percy let out a gasp as all of his air escaped his lungs from the sharp hit from his opponent.

Blake swiftly turned around and lightly kicked the boy directly in between the shoulder blades, causing Percy to literally face-plant.

Blake held his sword to the winded boy's throat. "Do you yield?" he asked with a cold confidence that had overtaken him.

Percy just nodded, trying to regain his breath.

Blake grinned, reaching out to help Percy up. The boy let himself be pulled up as he finally stopped gasping for air.

Percy gave Blake an appraising look before his face broke into a wide grin. "That's not bad for a newbie. Not bad at all. Now I can have some actual challenge!"

"It will be nice to spar with you," Blake grinned, shaking his hand. He ignored the wild applause that had overtaken the people that were watching – which was most of the camp.

Clarisse strolled through the crowd holding a bagel in her hand with a confused look. "What did I miss?"

Percy and Blake just shared identical mischievous smirks.

"Nothing," the chorused innocently.

Clarisse gave them a hard look as she took a bite from her bagel. "Sure," she mumbled doubtfully.

**A/N: Now, before anyone freaks, yes I realize that there is no Percy bashing. It will come in later. Promise. Also, the chapters will get longer until I get to about 5k words each chapter then I will stick with about that many words.**


End file.
